


Famous Last Words

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Madness, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Naruto realized  there wasn't forever anymore





	Famous Last Words

 

How long will this last?

How long you will be here?

 

Emotions running in my head.

I won't cry.

Your bloodred eyes spinning.

I can't do nothing to you.

_Not anymore, never again._

 

And I watch.

 

I watch your world grumble once again.

 

Once again you have lost everything.

Once again your brother has everything.

_Or so you think. World isn't black or white._

 

Everything you have tried to forget.

your eyes empty once again.

 

Your heart shattered to million pieces.

_I don't love you anymore_

 

And you fall, crashing to ground.

Nobody catches you.

 

Nobody cares.

 

Do you realize that you have lost?

Do you realize that I won't be there for you?

_I don't know_

 

But I do know that to save others,

I have to save myself first.

 

And you watch.

You watch with cold hatred inside your eyes.

You are too consumed with hate.

 

You haven't realized, that I have changed.

 

_Too lost in your memories_

 

 

The sweet bitterness inside your heart.

 

I watch your fight.

I have let you go.

 

And my mask falls to the ground, revealing.

Revealing me, the shadow from your past.

Haunting your dreams forever.

 

And you see - finally.

 

_You try to reach something that isn't there anymore._

 

And you realize it. Everything.

 

Forever isn't for us anymore.

 

I see your eyes, full of regret and pain.

And I laugh because I can't cry.

 

He isn't you, but he is what I have craved for so long.

 

And you see me. The real me.

And I say goodbye - watching your death.

 

She runs to you and cries.

_Mourning your death_

 

But he comes to me and we go, leaving you behind.

_He is my sanity, my love_

Leaving everything behind.

 

_Our masks broken._

 

Finally.

 

_I love you._


End file.
